


致命际遇

by UglyLily



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyLily/pseuds/UglyLily
Kudos: 15





	致命际遇

“你好KT，”柏格医生在星期日早上接诊了一位看起来很奇怪的病人。好吧，来这里就诊的应该没几个正常人。

这位叫做KT的病人没有反应。

柏格医生露出笑容，很有耐心地放大声音又问了一次：“KT先生？”

KT抬起一张英俊的脸，冷冷道：“我不是聋子。”

柏格医生一向对他的病人很宽容，“好吧，不过你要知道，有礼貌的正常人听见问话是要回答一声的。”

KT还是冷冷地看着他。

“那么，你有什么问题要问吗。”柏格医生拿起笔随时准备记录。

KT面无表情地开始了陈述：“我是个杀手，”医生手里的笔动了动，“昨晚我感到很烦躁，非常烦躁。所以在没有任务的情况下，我还是杀了个人。”

“那种感觉非常不对劲。我知道我在做什么，可是完全控制不了自己。”KT舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，眼里闪着有些骇人的光，“血流得满地都是，我很兴奋。”

医生迟疑了片刻，问他：“如果路边有个受重伤的人请求你帮忙，你会帮助他吗？”

KT笑了起来，神态有几分轻蔑，“我看起来像是反社会人格？”他掏了支烟在嘴边点燃，“对于昨晚死的那个人，我很抱歉。”

“也就是说，事情发生时你的所作所为并非你本人的意愿？”KT点头，医生继续问道，“你能复述一下当时的情景吗？”

KT皱起眉，似乎不愿意提及这个，但他最终还是选择了配合，“让我想想……昨晚我在酒吧，那个恶心的畜生一直对我动手动脚，但我不是因为这个冲他下手。我从酒吧出来的时候就有点不对劲，头痛得像要炸掉一样。那个畜生突然从后面冒出来，说了些很难听的话。我给了他一拳，他流了鼻血。”

说到这里，医生抬起头看着这个年轻男人的表情，轻声道：“鲜血刺激了你。”

“是的，”KT狠狠吸了口烟，几乎没吐出什么烟雾，“那种感觉就像吸血鬼第一次见到血一样，唯一不同在于，那是对血的另一种饥渴。你知道吗，我胸口这儿就有一把枪。”KT拍拍胸口，看医生惊愕的表情忍不住大笑，“不过现在没有。”

“我是说当时我有一把枪带在身上，但是我选择用匕首。”医生神情一肃，在本子上飞快地记了几笔。KT沉默了半晌，一节烟灰掉在他的黑色裤子上，“等我清醒过来，已经数不清在他身上扎了多少刀了。”

KT脸上的笑容突然消失，他把烟头粗暴地按灭在办公桌上，猛地站起来，“我要走了。”

柏格医生喊道：“等等！KT先生，我建议你换个职业。人的心理状态会受环境的影响，如果持续在阴暗面生活，难免会产生负面情绪，你的症状也会更加恶化。”

KT阴冷地望着他，“相信我，医生，没有人会心甘情愿去杀人的。”说完他径直走出了这家心理诊所。

柏格医生像是松了口气，但是眉头还是没有松开。他把本子上“反社会人格”的字迹划去，额外圈上几个字。

躁郁症吗。

这是情感双相障碍的一种表现。从那位KT先生阴晴不定的表现来看，症状已经相当严重。况且，如果他真是个杀手，对社会的危害性可想而知。

倒宁愿他是个满嘴谎话的臆想症患者。

KT把身上这套束手束脚的西装丢在商场的试衣间里，换上T恤衫和牛仔裤的杀手先生其实非常年轻，走在街上就像个普通大学生。但这时候的KT觉得大街上每个人都在好奇地打量他，这让他更不爽地把帽檐压低。

“Fuck，他为什么不能找个人少的地方享用午餐呢？”KT在和另一个人的通话中说道。

“大概是觉得他价值50万美金的小命很宝贵吧。”蓝牙耳机里传来一阵诡异的笑声。

“如果是这样的话，他就不应该在户外露出那颗硕大无比的脑袋。”此时KT神不知鬼不觉地出现一栋大厦楼顶。

“翻翻口袋，有我给你准备的礼物。”

“你也在这一区？什么时候来的。”KT从口袋里摸出一根绿色包装的棒棒糖，“哈密瓜？你的口味还是一如既往的糟糕啊。”

“尝尝就知道了。”

瞄准镜的红点对准一个中年男人的头颅，他四周的保镖还在左顾右盼——下一秒随着一声被消音的枪响，所有人围成一个慌乱的圆圈。

“难吃。”KT舔了一口不明口味的糖果，慢吞吞地收起了枪。

“给你的诊费。”

柏格医生接过一根绿色包装的棒棒糖，哭笑不得道：“这么廉价的心理咨询。”

KT面无表情：“如果你知道它的来头，现在肯定要哭着跟我道歉。”

柏格医生向来好说话，他温柔地笑了笑，“好吧，抱歉。KT先生今天想聊什么呢？”

“上次来这里之后，我好像没那么经常暴躁了。”KT笑了笑，他依然是一身黑西装，不过周身的气息温和了不少，“医生，上次你没告诉我，我的病是什么情况。”

柏格医生刚刚接待了一位精神分裂的患者，听了一个小时他和橡皮鸭子的恋爱故事，此时颇感疲倦。

“KT先生，你是上周日来的？”柏格医生翻着他的本子。

KT看着他的动作瞬间板脸，“你不记得我了。”他猛然把医生的本子合上，咬牙切齿道。

柏格医生反而挑眉安抚道：“我怎么会不记得，杀手先生。”

他的双相障碍实在暴露得太明显，这让医生一下子想起来了。

果然，KT立马掩饰起微微上扬的嘴角。

柏格跟他如实描述了病情，并询问道：“你有听从我的建议，去换一份工作吗？”

冷酷的Killer. T内心产生了一丝犹豫，他下意识地避免和医生的视线接触，含糊道：“嗯，是啊。”

柏格医生声音突然变得严厉：“看着我，再说一次。”

KT懊恼地瞪他，“好吧，你是心理医生，我骗不过你。不过，我的确不想杀人的。我……没办法。”

柏格医生无奈地叹气，“那么，至少试试摆脱这种现状。”

KT的手指不自然地交叠着，“我会试试看的。”他看了眼腕表，“今天就到这里吧医生，我赶时间。”

柏格医生没有勉强他，只是从后面的柜子里翻出两盒药，“按时吃，对你的情绪会有帮助。”

“好。”

出了门KT就随手把那两盒药丢进了垃圾桶。杀手需要精神高度集中，服用精神类药物是大忌。

蓝牙耳机里熟悉的欠揍声音又响起。

“嗨，宝贝T，好久不见。”

“少说废话，帮我定位。”

“好了。不过，你最近是很缺钱？几万块的活都接。”

KT没答话，他进了一家高级餐厅，侍应生带他到偏僻的餐位。这个餐位的视角刚好对着一个正高谈阔论的油腻青年。

耳机里那人还在聒噪：“你缺钱的话，不如帮我把邻居家的小畜生解决了吧，他整天哭哭闹闹吵个不停。我付你两万块怎样？”

“闭嘴，Q。”KT压低声音说道。

“啧，真是不识好歹。”

KT跟着油腻青年进了洗手间，再出来的时候怀里笼着一股不太明显的血腥味。

“T，你那边完事了？”

“嗯。”

“念在跟你是朋友的份上，警告你，不要再去那家心理诊所了。”

KT脚步猛地一顿。

“他察觉了？”

“相信我，比你想象中后果更加严重。不过，你出什么毛病了？”

“不关你事。”

KT闭眼靠在路边的灯柱上，被他发现了吗。心里非常烦躁，似曾相识的感觉铺天盖地涌来。

“Fuck.”本以为完成任务有利于压制暴躁情绪。KT脑子又要炸掉一般疼痛起来，果然还是应该听医生的话啊。

KT的眼前只剩一片狰狞的红色。整个世界都充满了躁动因子，有人恶意地往他血里点了一把火，他在沸腾、燃烧。手臂上青筋暴起，指尖被匕首的坚硬握柄硌得没了知觉。

不能再见医生了。

“喂，T，该醒来了吧。”

一个金发碧眸的男子百无聊赖地转着手里的飞刀，他微眯眼，准确地把刀子插进了二十米外的靶心。

“Q？”KT身上各处都缠着绷带，刚醒来他的嗓音有些沙哑。如果不是受了伤，这一幅场景倒很暧昧。

“啧啧，你真是出息了。白天在街上就敢随意动手？”

KT渐渐想起了事情经过，“你甩掉了警察？”

Q懒洋洋地邀功：“那当然。不然我要看着你被抓走吗？”他拿起苹果恶狠狠地咬了一口，“他妈的你就跟头斗牛一样杀红了眼，拦都拦不住。”

KT抓了抓头发，烦闷道：“给你添麻烦了。”

“这不是最麻烦的。”Q咔嚓咔嚓地吃苹果，同时上下打量他的神情，“老大要我查一个人。”

KT心跳猛地加速，屏住了呼吸。

“史蒂芬﹒柏格。”

Q的衣领被突然暴起的人揪住，KT从嗓子眼里发出嘶哑的警告：“你不许动他！”

Q的苹果在地上咕噜噜转了一圈，他痛苦地哀悼：“啊我的苹果。还剩一半呢你这个暴躁的混蛋！”

他轻巧挣开KT的桎梏，“病人还是乖乖躺好吧。你与其担心那个医生，不如好好想想怎么跟老大交代你的病情。那个人可不是好得罪的。”

KT冷淡答道：“没什么可交代的。”

Q感知到他的情绪起伏，“其实……我一直都挺好奇的，你跟老大是不是有一腿啊？”

“我宰了你！立刻停止你恶心的臆想。”KT嫌恶地别过头去，“总之，我不允许你动那医生一根手指头。”

Q突然捏住他的下巴，声音变得森冷无情：“你怎么还想不明白？如果我不接任务，他会派谁？我们这些组织里的半吊子，在上位圈的面前，根本没有喘息的余地好么？我劝你，趁早对那个医生死心。”

KT面部弧度拉展开来，露出一个轻蔑而肆意的笑容，“那就让他们来。”

Q的脑海里闪现出他第一次见到T的情景。那时候的T还是个小孩子，他一手被老大牵着向前，另一只小手则紧紧攥着一把滴血的匕首。小孩子生得极漂亮，眼睫毛如蝶翅一样微微颤动。组织里的每个人都想去逗弄他，可惜这个小孩儿始终不和任何人亲近。被人夸奖了也不会笑，被欺负了也不会哭。那时候总有人说他是老大的“杀人机器”，只有听见这话时T才会淡淡地抬头看上一眼。这么多年之后，回想那个眼神，Q还是会深深地打个寒颤。

长大后的KT，基本上再也没去过组织的总部，接的任务也都是一些无关紧要的小事件。组织忘记了他，或者还有人说他不成材，白费了老大这些年的培养。Q的潜意识告诉他，这二者都不是。

“如果你要接这个任务，就先干掉我。”说着KT开始拆身上的绷带。

“哎哎哎你别冲动，好歹朋友一场——应该算朋友吧？我可还救了你一命！”Q有点心虚地往后躲。

“很抱歉，我不能让你去找他。”KT已经摆脱身上的束缚，摆好了进攻的架势。

“我的天哪宝贝，你简直伤透了我的心。”Q一副悲痛欲绝的夸张模样，“我可是为了你回绝了老大亲自下发的任务！明天我的尸体就要漂到太平洋了。”

KT挤出一个浅浅的笑容，“谢了兄弟，不过，希望你能帮我个忙。”

Q不愧是万事通，很快打听到组织里众人的踪迹。

“在我排位前面的，有C、E和J和你在同一座城市，好消息是，C正在跟一个长期任务。”耳机里的声音断了一瞬，“坏消息是，今天上午她的任务对象被消灭了。而且，她的搭档D正在赶来的途中。”

KT的心里一沉，“C是当初那个——”

“对，就是她。听说现在她又变强了不少。”

KT咬牙切齿道：“只是一个医生，他用得着这么大费周章吗？”

Q沉默了一会儿，还是选择告诉他：“他布置任务的时候，特别强调了——T如果阻拦，格杀勿论。”

KT很久没见过那个人了。不过他的面孔依旧会清晰地出现在噩梦里，他脸上傲慢的微笑、恶毒如同跗骨之疽的声音“回到我的身边来，请求我的宽恕吧”。他一直自诩为完美的掌控者，不允许任何人丝毫的背叛。KT对心理医生讲了他的身份，等于他和医生被宣判了死刑。

“他做梦。”KT冷冷地说。

KT换了一身装备，守在诊所门口整整一下午，直到诊所关门了也没见到个把人影。

柏格医生正要开车回家，猝不及防地被人拦住，KT尴尬地对他笑，“医生，我…觉得有点不舒服。能再给我看看病吗？”

柏格医生惊讶之余还保持着良好的素养，“当然，你还没吃饭吧？不如边吃边聊？”

KT浑身紧绷着坐在餐位上，一双眼睛闲不下来地观察四周。

“先生，请问您要来点儿什么？先生？”侍应生小姐伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

KT没看菜单，胡乱道：“跟他一样就好。”

“可是，这位先生还没有点餐？”侍应生小姐一头雾水。

柏格医生温和地笑了笑，“两份牛排，两杯牛奶，配餐随意，谢谢。”

“KT先生，你是不是在担心什么？”柏格医生从他的表情和动作中做出了判断。

KT下意识地立即否认，“没有，你不需要担心。”

“哦～看来还与我有关？”

KT懊恼地喝了口水，左眼余光瞄到一个举止奇怪的男子，注意力瞬间集中，手掌握拳待命。

KT在观察那个男人，柏格医生在默默地观察他。这个杀手心思敏感，某些方面却有孩子一样的单纯。反应灵敏身手矫健，肌肉的瞬间爆发力很强。曾不止一次地向他表露过他对杀人的厌恶。被血腥画面刺激引发心理障碍。

“KT……”

“先生，这是您点的餐。” 一位金发女郎端着托盘款款走来，她身上的制度与气质格格不入。

一切变故发生在那一瞬间。

柏格医生的“谢谢”被一把刀子拦在喉间，同时KT掏出一把手枪指着胁迫医生的金发女郎，睚眦欲裂，狠咬牙关，“放开他。”

金发女郎慵懒地搂住医生的肩头，“放轻松，T，你不应该开枪，餐厅人这么多，你也不希望惹来警察吧？”

他们的餐位在餐厅一个偏僻的角落，还没有人发现这里一触即发的状况。

“如果有必要的话，我会拨911。”KT另一只手拿着手机，警惕地保持屏幕常亮。

“等警察到的这段时间，这位医生应该已经死透了。”金发女郎的刀子割破了医生颈间的皮肤，两滴红色流进衬衫衣领。

KT的双眼紧盯着那道蜿蜒的血迹。

“小心背后！”医生看到一个怪异的男人狞笑着把手枪对准了KT的脑袋。

KT眼里布满红血丝，靠本能回手挥了一拳。

男人并不想直接杀了他，猝不及防被重重地锤了下肩膀，手腕有些不稳。KT顺势夺过他手里的枪，毫不犹豫地对准他的胸口射击。

被消音过的枪声在室内依然引发了躁动，侍应生在一旁瑟瑟发抖，偷偷拿手机报了警。

金发女郎很是愤恨，“这个没用的男人。听好了T，不想我伤害这个医生的话，你就乖乖跟我走。”

几分钟前或许她的威胁能够奏效，但此时的KT面色可怖，眼神失焦，显然是发病了。

金发女郎见他没有反应，气急败坏地掏出枪来：“敬酒不吃吃罚酒……”

“砰！砰！”

几乎重叠的两声枪响在升起的浓烟中消弭，金发女郎的额头多了一个血洞，七窍流血的尸体倒在地上。

KT在原地踉跄了两步，神色中看不出痛苦。

柏格医生没经历过这种场面，此时他强迫自己头脑冷静，柔声道：“KT，你听我说。我们现在得先离开这里……”

医生突然哑了嗓子，因为KT的那把手枪正正抵在他胸口，肌肤几寸之内，他的心脏正因恐惧的情绪而蹦得格外有力。

“KT……这不是你的本意，你不会想这样做的。”医生听见自己的声音有些许颤抖，他下意识地握紧了桌子上装牛奶的坚固玻璃杯。

KT半天不见动作，医生注意到他的视线一动不动地停留在他手里的牛奶杯上，眼睛里除了麻木还多了迷茫。

“你……要这个？”柏格医生幸亏是个微表情专家，他缓缓地举起那杯牛奶到他眼前，并观察他的神情。

果然他的注意力完全集中在医生的杯子上。

旁观的人也不自觉地跟着盯起了那杯牛奶。

又过了一会儿，KT终于缓缓伸出没拿枪的那只手，很珍重地接过牛奶。把玻璃杯握在手心里之后，KT的眼睫轻轻颤动两下，嘴唇轻微张合却没发出任何声音。

“乖孩子。牛奶是给你的，你可以把它喝完，但是要乖乖听话好不好？”柏格医生耐心得像个幼儿园的老师。

KT依旧没有应答，但是他把牛奶端起来一口气喝光了。

柏格医生总算松了口气，“现在，把你手里的东西交给我。”

KT迟疑了一会儿，慢吞吞地把手枪和空杯子都递给医生。

柏格医生握着枪，尽管他并不会使用，但还是震慑住餐厅里的群众，带着KT尽快离开了。

车开到半路，KT发出一声忍痛的低吟。他的神色恢复了清明，低垂着头，不敢去看医生的脸色，感受到腹部正流血，却强忍着不说话。

柏格医生一边开车一边注意他的动态，“KT？你哪儿受伤了？”

KT摇头摇到一半发觉不对，抬头就见医生似笑非笑地盯着他看。

KT正式咳了咳，声音有些虚弱的沙哑：“医生，我没事。把我送回公寓就好。”

正赶上红灯，柏格医生直接伸手探向他的腹部，染上一手的鲜红。

“你一直在流血。她那枪是不是打中你了？必须去医院。”

话没说完，柏格就猛打方向盘准备掉头去医院。

KT按住他的手，“不能……不能去医院。我的照片在警方的通缉名单上。”KT勉强笑笑，“没关系的，我穿了防弹衣。只是一点小伤。”

医生脸色不太好，“那你的防弹衣质量可不怎么样。你公寓里有药箱吗？消炎药？止痛药？”

对于一个在刀尖上讨生活的人来说，家里没有药简直是莫大的谎言。可此时的KT不知出于何种心理，沉默了一阵后说：“唔……消炎药上个月好像用完了。”

柏格医生用余光扫了一眼，副驾驶上的患者正扭头看向窗外，脸上带着可疑的红晕。

柏格忍笑道：“那去我家可以吗？”

“好……好吧。”薄脸皮的杀手先生不自然地扯了扯衣服，意外拉扯到伤口，又蠢又可爱地扭曲了五官，但忍着没有发出声音。

柏格医生的家很有“家”的感觉，不像KT，他的公寓只是一处冷冰冰的居所。

KT被玄关处一双属于年轻女性的高跟鞋拦住了脚步，他面部僵硬道：“你有女朋友？”

柏格医生平和地笑道：“快三十岁的男人，有女朋友很奇怪？”

“不是，我……”KT下意识地往后退。

医生顺势往前一步，动作很有压迫感但眉梢都挂着笑意：“想什么呢。我表妹在我这儿借住两周。”

KT感到非常恼火，“我没想什么。”

柏格医生处理伤口很细致，动作也很小心。KT还是忍痛到脑门上冒了一层汗。灯下，他的额头和眼睛一样亮晶晶的。

“还好子弹没射进你的身体里，不然真的非去医院不可。”

有些精神类疾病的患者会有或麻木或偏执的目光，常人与他们对视通常会产生一些不舒适的感觉。

KT看向医生的眼神带着一种痴迷。尽管他主观上的意愿并没有这么强烈，但疼痛和双相障碍的兴奋因子捕捉到他的情绪并将其放大。

柏格医生习惯了患者对他的依赖或厌恶的表现，却是头一回见到不加掩饰的痴迷。他保持镇定，“好了。”

KT被这声音唤醒了意识，他整理好情绪低声道：“谢谢，那么我就告辞了。”

“你……晚上没吃什么东西吧，我给你煎点儿火腿和鸡蛋？”柏格医生产生了把面前这个人留在自己家里的冲动。

又来了。KT并没什么胃口，但他还是微微点头。既然自己不想走，那就一直赖到医生逐客为止好了。

柏格医生煎蛋的技术炉火纯青，溏心软软的被蛋白包裹住。KT摆弄着刀叉，犹豫一下后把蛋白划破，金黄色的蛋液溢出。

柏格给自己倒了杯水，不经意地问：“我给你的药，你有按时吃吗？”

KT明显僵了一下，喉结滚动，“……有啊。”

柏格医生可是正统的心理学博士，一眼识破这人在说谎。他的语气顿时严厉起来：“不要对我说谎，先生。”

KT的叉子反复戳在那块可怜的蛋黄上，“好吧，那些药我没吃。”

柏格医生危险地眯起眼睛，“也就是说，你在明知自己职业的危害性的状况下，依然不把你的病当回事？”

KT无话反驳。

“我很想现在就把你交给警察，”医生皱眉道。

KT垂下眼睛，心里狠狠地揪成一团，“抱歉，那我先走了。”

医生扯着他的衣领把人拉回来，“在此之前，我认为你还缺少一点儿教训。”

KT下意识看向一旁的餐刀。他不清楚医生要给他什么“教训”，不过组织里那个人给的“教训”起码是动刀级别的。

医生望见KT瞟向刀子之后，眼里多了闪躲和害怕的情绪，不由得有些心疼：“你觉得我会用刀子伤你吗。”

KT脸上出现了一瞬间的疑惑，继而被尴尬所取代，“对不起医生，我知道你是个好人，只是……”

柏格医生温柔地把声音放轻，“KT，相信我。我不会残酷地伤害你，只是希望这件事能给你留下一个印象深刻的警诫。”

他的声音顿了顿，“我是个医生。任何残害生命的行为在我看来都是错误的，即使你患有躁郁症，行为不受自我控制。你原本可以通过服用药物减少这种错误发生的可能性，可是你没有。我认为对你的一次惩罚是有必要的，你怎么想？”

KT无法为自己辩解，尽管这次动手的理由是为了保护医生，可被Q救回的那一次，他清晰地记得多少人临死前的悲鸣。如果他服了药，病情可能不会发作得那么快，那些无辜的人……

“对不起。我听你的，医生。”

“好孩子。”柏格摸了摸他的头，“去沙发上趴好，把裤子脱掉。”

即使是做好了心理准备的KT，也感到一阵羞耻，“我做不到。”

“刚答应过我就反悔？”柏格医生的语气更像个严格的恋人。

“我……”KT刚说出一个词就改变了主意，他不能让医生瞧不起。他把自己的外裤脱下，随意丢在地板上。

柏格叹了口气，弯腰把他的裤子捡起来，叠了几叠放在沙发上，就着这个动作顺手往KT挺翘的臀部上拍了一巴掌，“趴着，不要压到伤口。”

这姿势是个技术活。KT把自己摆成一长条，主要靠手肘和膝盖支撑身体，像在做省力版的平板支撑。

柏格医生解下腰间的皮带——那是一条黑色的牛皮窄腰带。他把皮带对折，沉静地训话：“我要你记住，KT，无论在你身上发生过什么，永远尊重生命。”

皮带扬起的位置很高，带着骇人的疾风抽在皮肤上。这感觉很痛，不过KT只是闷哼一声，在心里思量：医生的皮带做工精细，皮面光滑，比起以前武装带抽在脊骨上的滋味，要好受得多了。

医生的力气不小，十几下皮带抡过后，未被内裤包裹的臀腿处已经叠了两道鲜明的红痕。即使这样，KT也还是一声不吭，甚至身体都怎么动弹过。但由于身上有伤，姿势又费力，头上出了不少汗。

医生心里清楚，杀手先生对于忍痛很有一手。这样下去，只怕打坏了也不会产生什么效果。

他伸手把KT的内裤扯了下来，让两片被皮带印子覆盖的肿屁股暴露在空气中。KT果然有了些反应，他轻微地躲闪，小声嘟囔了句：“别这样。”

医生还有更过分的，“跪趴，KT。”

KT手肘一软，腹部的伤口直直压到沙发上，这让他的声音一下子变得有力起来：“Fuck！你说什么？”苍天可证，他真的没有咒骂医生的意思。

医生担心他的伤口，直接把人翻了个掀起衣服查看。医生的脸简直要贴到他小腹上去了，这姿势简直像在给他……KT慌忙撇过头，在心里一连串骂了十句不重样的也不能平静下来。

伤口没有流血，不过医生发现了点儿别的状况。他忍俊不禁，用手弹了弹发生变化的部位，“想什么呢？”被医生一碰，KT更收不住了，他面露尴尬之色，“你离我远点儿就行了。”

看着KT害臊的表情，医生更加忍不住调侃之心，“如果小KT能够听话，那么给个奖励也不是什么难事哦。”

KT羞愤地按照医生要求的姿势趴好了，“来吧，快点！”

不知道是不是因为这个插曲两人变得更加亲密，KT竟然觉得身后的疼痛越发难忍，欲望几乎是立刻软了下去。医生观察到他的变化，故意加快了频率往肿得最厉害的臀峰狠抽，不过几下就深了一圈颜色。

“呃嗯……”KT忍不住低低地叫了一声。

医生停下手，在他臀上揉了揉。柔软的皮肤失去了弹性，被鞭笞得肿成硬块，深红色的痕迹错乱地压在一起。冰凉的手抚过臀面，镇静了火辣辣的痛感。

KT不自在地动了动膝盖，回头望见自己惨不忍睹的屁股，闷闷不乐道：“医生，你或许比我更适合当杀手。”在诊所里温文尔雅的穿着白大褂的人，没想到还有这么心狠手辣的一面。

医生没忍心告诉他，真正的惩罚才刚开始。

“准备好了吗。”

“是的，医生。”

同一条皮带同一个人，完全更重更狠的力度。医生放慢了速度，每次落下皮带之后都会轻轻安抚KT，直至KT身体细微的颤抖平息，才又扬手以绝对不容情的力道抽下另一道。

臀肉被皮带的轮廓压陷，随之慢慢恢复形状，但留下瘀血和青紫之后臀部已经不复原来的圆润，恢复的能力也越来越弱。

之前的皮带KT能咬牙挨过，甚至能分散精力想其他事情来缓解疼痛。可这回，KT真正在领会他的惩罚了。他被强迫集中思维迎接每一次疼痛，每挨一次打就痛苦万分地想，我已经不能再承受哪怕一下皮带了。但他张不开口求饶，连喊叫都尽量压在嗓子里。

医生的皮带却一直继续，他的手一边温柔地抚过他的后背或脖颈，一边高高地扬起皮带抽在相对轻一点儿的地方——几乎没什么选择，只能或多或少重叠上狰狞的青紫。肉眼可见的，臀部像是被压扁在一盒颜料里。

KT的叫声越发沙哑，听起来像是哭了。他已经忍不住怨恨医生，他又没得罪他，甚至还救他一命，这个人简直是铁石心肠。接着又怨恨自己，为何要留在这儿任人折磨。窄皮带就像鞭子一样，唤起很久远的记忆。那条细细的鞭子长度和他当时的身高不相上下，被弯成双股也能留下由肩至臀的肿痕，那些肿痕似乎还在清晰地发烫。

“KT，结束了。”医生轻轻揉着他的伤处，“我去给你……”

KT一下子俯身瘫倒在沙发上，他脸上全是汗，用尽力气死死抓住医生的衣服，“我也给你带来了不幸吗？”

医生蹲下身，握住那只攥紧的拳头，“你救了我，KT，你很勇敢。”柏格微笑道，“我很高兴能够遇见面前的这名患者。”

手心里的拳头悄悄松了力气，医生与他十指相扣，凑近了在他侧着的脸颊上吻了吻。原本侧头趴着的杀手先生立刻支起满是伤痛的身体，想要一个真正的亲吻，却没止住阵阵惨叫。

“我去拿药箱和冰袋。”医生眉头半蹙，有点担心的样子。

KT惨兮兮地半跪在沙发上，明显欲求不满地盯着他。医生无奈地走过来，抬起他的下巴俯身吻上他尝尽血与苦的嘴唇。

“神父先生，抱歉我不怎么信教，但我希望能向你忏悔。我过去所犯下的恶行不可饶恕，我厌弃身处黑暗的自己，只渴望一场最终的光明。”

阳光铺照在教堂里的每一块地砖上，神父手中的圣经熠熠生辉，他宽厚地轻声念道：“愿上帝保佑你，孩子。”

佛罗伦萨就像这座城市的名字一样鲜活美丽，文艺复兴的殿堂深处却掩藏着不为人知的丑恶。古罗马文化造就的意大利最不缺教堂，两条中心大道交错的位置就有这样一座宏伟庄严的建筑。

这座教堂修葺得像封建领主的城堡，晚霞为它披上一层神秘和禁断的色彩。在这里做礼拜的人不清楚，他们虚心请教的神职人员受雇于一个地下组织，而这座教堂曲折迂回的长廊深处就是这个组织的老巢所在。

黄昏下的教堂迎来了今晚的最后一名访客，已经上锁的厚重大门为他重新敞开。面色苍白却英俊的年轻人挺直了后背，一脚迈进囚笼。

殿堂内只点了几盏并不明亮的小灯，一排排坐席的尽头立着个黑色背影。

KT深深地吐气，提步向他走去。

他停在五米外，望见那个人正在修剪一束花朵的根茎，地上散落着一堆残枝败叶。

“白色鸢尾，喜欢吗？”男人把手套摘了，转过身与KT对视，“它代表纯洁的孩童时代，多有趣的回忆。只可惜，它的根茎和叶都是有毒的，越是新鲜稚嫩的花朵，毒性越大。”

KT脸色更苍白了，他冷冷道：“你还是喜欢装腔作势那一套。”

男人笑了，他故作惋惜地叹气，“当你抱有请求的意图时，就该对人客气些。我不是早就教过你吗，T。”

“闭嘴。”KT的嘴唇在微微颤抖，“我……要自由，我不会再为你做事了。”

“你喜欢那个医生。”男人用肯定的语气说，“不过，你要怎么用满手的鲜血去拥抱他？你们不是一类人，医生不会习惯你的生活。”

“他…已经原谅我了。”KT垂下眼睛，盯着脚下刻有繁复花纹的地面。

“傻孩子。如果我现在把你害过所有人的生平发到医生的邮箱里，你猜，他还会不会和你在一起？”

“你敢！”手无寸铁的威胁听起来无比弱势。

男人叹气，“我把你惯坏了。想想，你手里根本没有跟我谈判的筹码。你现在敢站在这儿叫嚣，无非是在利用我的一点疏忽。”

KT有种无能为力的恼怒，“什么疏忽？”

男人径直走向他，脸上挂着微笑。他已人近中年，但保养得当，只有笑着的时候才露出眼尾的一点皱纹。

“你利用我的爱意。”男人已经走到他面前，手指轻抚过他的脸颊，“但这是致命的。我不会让你成为我的弱点。”

男人拿起一件冰冷的物什抵在他的额头。

“永别了，T。”

柏格医生的一天非常忙碌，他今天接诊了五名患者。上次和橡皮鸭子谈恋爱的那名患者又来复诊，他对着医生痛哭流涕：“我的鸭子被淹死了，就在昨天。明明我们那么相爱……”

柏格医生啼笑皆非，一小时后总算安顿好他的情绪，把他送出了门口。他也终于有时间躺在休息室的沙发上看会儿电视。

新闻频道满脸雀斑的男主播声情并茂地播报：“据悉，昨夜警方在XX街道发现一具男尸，经确认为被通缉的某地下组织雇佣杀手，代号为T。”

柏格难以置信地猛地坐起来，大脑一阵充血，耳朵里的嗡鸣让他再听不清一个字。他勉强找回力气，颤抖着手给手机开锁，拨通了KT留下的紧急电话。

“你好，柏格医生，”电话那边是Q的声音，他很少语气这么正经，“您看到的新闻是真的。他临走前给你留了一句话——他希望余生和你活在光明下。如果失败了，那么这就是他为自己赎罪的代价。不必过于伤怀。”

柏格医生一向冷静自持，这是作为一名心理医生的专业素养。

“医生，你是要回家吗？”助理一脸疑惑地拦下他。

柏格喉咙干哑、哽咽难言，他勉强点点头，目光像失了魂魄一样。

“可是您身上的白大褂还没换。您没事吧？”

关上房门，柏格医生在他的家里痛哭失声。

在发生意外之前，KT已经在这儿住了一个月。他的躁郁症发作次数明显减少，每次状态不对都能被医生及时发现疏导。医生以前没发现的是，表面冷酷的杀手先生其实是个大龄儿童。医生晚回家的话，冷脸的KT会坐在沙发上一言不发地盯着他，直到医生拿出今日份的奶油蛋糕。

空荡荡的房子里似乎还有那种奶油的味道。

KT从来不是一个坏人，医生的脑海里只剩这一个念头。他想起他们第一次见面时，他目光沉沉地说：“医生，没有人会心甘情愿去杀人。”

即便有，那也不会是你。

医生为他立了一块无名碑，上面刻着“Hope people forgive you.”

愿你能得世人原谅。

墓碑旁一大片白色鸢尾花在风中摇曳，晚霞映得它们血一样红。

BE.  
个人推荐到此为止，喜欢HE的朋友们可以往下翻。

教堂里那个男人最终没舍得下手，不过他的永别确为永别。

“永远不要出现在我的面前。”

他被制造了一场假死，从而消失在警方的通缉名单和组织的名册里。

“Kelvin Tim？谁能告诉我这是什么鬼名字啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

Q大肆嘲笑他，眼泪都快流出来了。

“笑够了么。”名副其实的KT先生一脸冷酷。

“啧啧，现在你那张冷脸可吓不到我。你已经决定不再杀人了吧？守法好公民Tim？”Q得瑟地翘着脚摇晃身体。

“真可惜。”KT的声音冷飕飕的。

Q不由得一阵肝颤，“喂喂喂，你在我这儿呆着算怎么回事？还不去找你家相好？”

KT脸上出现了罕见的不知所措，“我…怕他生气。”

“我靠？你是我认识的那个T吗？”Q跳起来指着他的鼻子，“现在立刻从老子家滚出去。”

KT蹲在诊所门口抽他的第三根烟，医生诊室的窗子就在他头上，他却连声都不敢出。

直到一个身影笼罩住他，“走吧，回家。”

医生的声音还是很温柔，很能抚慰人心，不过——

“你为什么一点儿都不惊讶！你根本不在意我！”

KT火气上头，躁郁症眼看着就要发作了。

柏格医生上前一步抱住了他。他的身体激动地微微颤抖，KT明显感受到了，于是两人一起沉默下来，安静地拥抱。

这个漫长的拥抱结束后，他们的眼圈都红了，无需言语来表达此刻的情绪。

最后，还是KT率先笑了，“医生，我现在的名字是Kelvin Tim.不要嫌弃我。”

医生也笑了，“今天可以给Tim小朋友买最大号的奶油蛋糕。”

“真的吗！！！”

至于为什么医生看见KT一点儿不惊讶。

一位抱着橡皮鸭子的患者一进门就神经兮兮道：“医生，你门外有个精神病。”

这位臆想症患者用三根烟的功夫才解释清楚。

医生急忙推门出去，看着蹲在墙角自顾自抽烟的冷酷精神病。

最后他缓缓走向，他的一生挚爱。

HE.

撒花！这篇断断续续写了很久，肯定有不完善的地方，不论评价如何，都十分感谢能够读完的各位！  
有什么想法欢迎来评论区探讨:D


End file.
